Villain Vows
by The What-If Writer
Summary: There is no honor among super-villains, never mind thieves. After the events of All 4 One, Tachyon rounds up the villains in a resulting calamity. Its all the matter of who turns on who first... (ONE-SHOT EXPERIMENT.)


**_Edit: Look over it and did a proof-read. Hope its better._**

_This is an experiment one-shot to see how the villains of Ratchet and Clank would interact. Call it a practice if you will and for fun. I had a story that resides mostly on Deviantart As I put pictures and art for it up on their, and its easier to explain with those, but the basic plot goes Tachyon gathers up the villains and returns. There's alot more to the story on the Good Guy's side along with glimpses of the villain's past, but none of that is shown here. This is about how the villains meet and how they interact. A picture has been drawn of a similar event on my Deviantart account._

_Since barley anyone looks at My Ratchet and Clank fics AT ALL I'll be surprised if this gets any reviews._

* * *

The Villain Vows

There's nothing wrong with brooding when you get down to it.

It was dark where he was; a contrast to how he usually worked. He liked things to be a little clearer. Most, ahem, 'super villains' as the universe childishly dubbed them preferred dark, dank places to reside in when working. He'd only made an exception to his usual rule as he wasn't working at the moment.

He drummed small yet sharp claws on the side of the hover-throne, eyes focused on a control panel nearby and narrowed in what only could be cold dark fury. It was certainly an expression you didn't expect to see on a cat.

The Loki Master raised his other hand to his temple and rubbed at it slowly. He despised when things didn't go according to plan, and he had to lay low. He was usually a patient creature, and with such long lifespan it wasn't exactly an exception. But the past events had wore it thin.

It was almost remarkable.

On a lighter note, at least for him, he did get a chance to see Nevo and that insane paradoxoligst Croid look like they'd seen a ghost before he'd stolen some of their blueprints. He allowed a small, inward chuckle to escape him.

"Warning. Large moving being approaching."

The Loki rose a brow at this message from the computer. He reached to one of the buttons beside him and gave it a tap, igniting a screen nearby. But before he could see who was approaching his careful concealed back-up base, the wall simply tore apart.

He pulled a joystick on the controls and spun around, directing a heating, pinpointed stare at the intruder.

Then, he frowned.

Standing in what was left of the wall was a tall, spider-like contraption with what looked like a throne built into the top. And sitting in the cockpit of the walking machine was a grayish creature with decidedly bug-like features, at eye-level with him because of the height he gained with the throne.

It took the Loki five seconds to register what he was seeing. A cragmite.

With a hiss he slammed his hand down on one of the controls and a bunch of guns swept out of the walls. They fired without a moment's hesitation. The runt cragmite put up a force field become any could hit him.

The air was punctuated by obnoxious, high-pitched laughter.

"How amusing. One of the few of your race and you still don't have enough angst to kill me quicker!" He threw a smug, mocking grin at the Loki and he snarled in rage.

"I have no time for you,_ cragmite_. Either now or later I will slaughter you and end the line of the cragmite royals, so I don't really care what you have to say." He tilted his head and gave a bored look, "I must say you don't do your predecessors any justice. They were far more depraved and they wouldn't have stopped to chatter."

Tachyon's eye twitched but he seemed to somehow keep his temper in check, "I suppose you hold too much of a grudge of hear an offer, my Furry Friend?"

The Loki stared at him darkly. "Do you know what _I am_, whelp? I have as much reason to kill you as you do the lombaxes, and vice versa." He couldn't help but sneer at being in the same shoes as that little lombax brat that helped defeat him.

"Don't..._mention_ those creatures to me." Tahcyon spoke in a harsh, seething voice and the Loki smirked upon getting a rise out of him.

But really, he thought, an offer? A cragmite has the nerve to waltz up to him, break down his wall and tell HIM that he has an offer? It was as foolish as...

...Putting the dagger in your back yourself.

Something flickered behind those cat-green eyes and the Loki tilted his head, putting on what didn't pass as a charming, deal-making grin but would rather sending a few people cowering it was_ that_ creepy, "So the Cragmites have stooped to trying to get aid from those they attacked? My, My aren't we desperate..."

"Watch your tongue or you and your race will be joining the lombaxes on my destruction list."

Tachyon must have thought this snappy retort was the thing that got the Loki to say what he said next, judging by that self-assured grin. The Loki sneered a little.

What a disgusting insect...

"I'm listening, _Tachyon_." He crooned slowly, already having a plan or three forming in his mind.

...

* * *

"LAWRENCE!"

The base almost shook at the piercing tone of the voice. Metallic feet stamped across the floor of the 'Planning Office', sharp robotic fists clenched in rage. Nefarious, his body almost leaping into the air with the force of his shout, yelled:

"LLAAAAWRENCE!"

A indifferent robot's face poked in through an open door and looked at him. "Sir?"

Nefarious threw what he held in his hand with the makings of a baseball player and it hit Lawrence snack in the face, sending the poor robotic butler reeling backwards out of sight. The sound of him hitting the ground rang in the hallway.

Lawrence sat up and pulled what looked like a pillow away from his face- which had become a remarkable shade of pink. "Oh my, sir. Redecorating?"

Nefarious dragged his butler back into the room and gave him a shake, gripping him by the shoulders, "No, you moron! _All my white laundry's been dyed pink!"_

The butler tilted his head calmly, "Dearie me."

"_DO you KNOW what this'll look like in Villain's Weekly? _It's something QWARK would end up doing, not me!"

"So true, sir..."

Nefarious, seething, ignored him and flung the pillow again, this time at a perfectly innocent page weight on his office desk. "How would you be so CARELESS, Lawrence!?"

He spun around on his heel, glaring dangerously at his butler and his grating voice lowered to a hiss. "I am taking this out of your salary, I hope ya know."

"...What salary, sir?"

Nefarious chose to scoff and turned away, marching over his chair and flinging himself down, scooting a little back in the process. He glared at the desk.

"If something doesn't make this day better, someone is going to die."

_"Incoming Call from Unknown Vessel."_

Nefarious looked up and rose a metallic, quizzical brow to the disembodied voice of the computer. _Are you kidding me?_

"Lawrence, transmit the call to the main screen." Nefarious stood up, hands locked behind his back, "Let's see what bozo decided to call us for some reason."

"I can assure you, _metallic Miscreant, _that I am no...'bozo'. Call me that again and it will result in you...not living."

Nefarious turned around and scowled at the screen- and was slightly taken back. He knew that hideous face from somewhere, didn't he?

"Who're you and whaddaya want?"

The goblin-like creature scowled at him and replied snidely, "If you don't want a chance to obliterate those who've defeated you, fine by me. You may join the rest of the Galaxy in doom."

Nefarious raid a brow, grinding his metal jaws together. Partnerships among villains rarely lasted long, and they usually ended with one of them being able to turn on the others just in time. But before he considered that he needed to ask.

"So you are..."

A certain pride filled the cragmite as he answered, "Emperor Percival Tachyon, crowned Prince of the Cragmites, Conqueror of space and time- and impeding the death of certain lombax, Ruler of the Universe."

"I'm the greatest Super villain in the Universe," Nefarious retorted, but before he could continue the cragmite interrupted him.

"Dr Nefarious, yes I've heard." He rolled his eyes, and action that didn't escape the robot's attention.

"Hey, I've been fighting the lombax brat longer than you have, Peg-Leg."

"And how successful you've been." Tachyon then cleared his throat and flashed a calm, sly sort of smile, "That aside, I come with a proposition. If you are willing to listen, that is."

Nefarious tapped his fingers together, feigning indifference, "Let's get down to it- What's in it for me?"

"Do you honestly insist on involving that Scrap Pile?"

Nefarious did a double take, eyes snapping back to the screen. The camera shot of where Tachyon was had tilted a little to the side. A spark flew from Nefarious's head gears when he spotted the owner of the deep, ominous voice.

"YOU!"

The Loki regarded him with a narrowed , 'I'm looking down my nose at you' frown. "Doctor. I see your still hysterical."

"You little, Annoying PET!" He pointed at him, bellowing at Tachyon, "What's HE doing here?"

Before Tachyon could even begin to answer, he continued, "That furry little hairball got me stuck on an INFURIATING adventure with the green buffoon, the lombax and that little toaster backpack! Get him outa here or there is no deal!"

"SILENCE!"

Tachyon yelled this in an even higher, louder voice than Nefarious, leaving Lawrence wondering if they two of them had finally met their match when it came to high-pitched voices.

Tachyon forced himself to calm down and. He adjusted his helmet-crown, breathing slowly.

"This could be beneficial as we all have one enemy in common." He rose a challenging brow, "Unless you would rather join THEIR side...?"

Nefarious glared at the two of them, oddly quiet as he thought hard. Risky, but if he pulled out a blaster on both of these kooks at the right moment, he could have those squishies' head on a platter- With them doing two thirds of the dirty work.

But it would mean risking getting a dagger in his own back, which meant the robot would have to keep a constant eye on them. But if he played this game right...he could walk away with the universe in tow.

He straightened up and placed his hands on his hips, "So what's your plan, Cragimite?"

And Tachyon returned a sly, menacing grin.

* * *

_Tachyon's gonna get them both~ Or will he?_


End file.
